Cambiaste mi desierto en un jardin
by Donia Rosa
Summary: Ella siempre llevó una amargura interna, él también la tuvo hace tiempo y fue quien la ayudó a sanarse. Joana nunca quiso admitirlo pero siempre le gustó los ojos azules de Aaron. Os dez mandamentos fic (De la novela Moises y los diez mandamientos), AaronXJoana (Aaroana o Joarão)
1. Viejo tonto de hermosos ojos azules

**Disclamair: Cada personaje a sus respectivos autores, de parte de la novela Os dez mandamentos, basada en los libros de la biblia.**

* * *

Tonto, tonto y estúpido viejo de hermosos ojos azules. Cierta vez, Joana notó los ojos azules de Aaron y nunca más los pudo sacar de su mente. No es que le hayan gustado, pero cuando él pasaba cerca de ella, o le daba una mirada, una de las primeras cosas que notaba, eran sus ojos azules.

No, ella negó para si misma mientras juntaba la ropa sucia en el canasto. Ella, Ana, Radina, Yarín y Noemí, se turnaban para lavar la ropa, hoy era su día, pero no lograba concentrarse muy bien.

–Joana, estas mezclando la ropa sucia con la limpia –advirtió Ana.

Su amiga se detuvo y empezó a separar las prendas otra vez, todo por culpa de Aaron, si no fuera por él, ella podría estar más concentrada y su hijo Avihú la podría dejar de molestar menos. Cuando todas las prendas estaban en su lugar, y esta vez confirmó que así era, se levantó dispuesta a llevarlas al río más cercano y lavarlas.

–Tonto, tonto anciano –susurró a la vez que apretaba sus dedos en la canasta, sus dedos comenzaron a palidecer de el apriete.

¿Mala suerte? ¿Mala jugada del propio Dios? Ella no entendió bien el porqué, pero al doblar por una carpa, lo atisbó. Se paralizó ¿Qué hacer? Debía continuar, llegar al río y lavar las prendas, pero no podía, sus pies no respondían. Aaron estaba allí, guiando a sus hijos, a los constructores para completar el tabernáculo.

 _Por favor, no levantes la cabeza, no levantes la cabeza_. Rogaba en su interior, si alzaba la cabeza, ella vería sus ojos azules y quedaría más estática de lo que ya se encontraba. No es que le gustara sus ojos azules, para nada y la razón por la que sus pies no respondían no era para poder verlos, obviamente esa no era la razón. Pero aun así, no podía apartarse.

–Aaron –susurró su nombre inconsciente de sus palabras.

–¿Joana? –preguntó alguien detrás suyo, ella respingó de un susto y volteó a ver quien le hablaba. Era Avihú.

–Oh, Shalom Avihú –saludó de mala gana–, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

–Shalom también Joana y lo mismo te pregunto. Yo solamente fui por una herramienta que me indicó mi padre –señaló el joven el instrumento en su mano.

–Bueno... yo pasaba por aquí, es todo. Iba de camino a lavar mi ropa y la de mis amigas –levantó su cesto como prueba.

–Ya veo ¿Quieres que te acompañe? Lo haré con mucho gusto –el joven sacerdote estaba dispuesto a llevar el canasto, pero Joana se rehusó a tiempo.

–¡No! Digo, no gracias –apaciguó su voz para no sonar tan molesta como estaba–. No es muy pesado y el río no se encuentra muy lejos, puedo ir sola.

Avhiú se apartó un poco, en un gesto de disgusto, a él le gustaba Joana, muchísimo, pero por más que intentaba ser cortes y amable, ella terminaba rechazándolo fríamente. Empezaba a perder las esperanzas, pero no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

–¿Estas segura? Quién sabe, tal vez un malhechor del desierto podría capturarte y venderte como esclava.

–Estoy bien Avhiú. Y pobre de aquel que intente poner un solo dedo encima mío, puedo ser mujer, pero no tonta y débil.

Estaba cansada de su insistencia y quería sacárselo lo más pronto posible de encima al futuro sacerdote ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué Aaron no podía darle un trato así? ¿Por qué no podía ser él quien insistiese en acompañarla, llevarle su canasto, charlar con ella? ¿Por qué no podía ser él quien albergara esos sentimientos por ella, en vez de su hijo?

–Pero, quisiera acompañarte –siguió insistiendo.

–¡No! Te dije que estoy bien sola –antes de que dijera algo más, otra voz a lo lejos interrumpió su discusión.

–¡Avhiú! ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí? –Aaron llamaba a su hijo desde lejos, pero con solo escuchar su voz, Joana no evitó estremecerse.

–¡Ya voy papá! –respondió Avhiú y le dirigió otra mirada a Joana antes de correr con su padre y hermanos.

Ella suspiró mentalmente agradecida con Aaron por ayudarla a evitar a su hijo. No tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo, hubiesen llegado a una terrible pelea, quizás.

–Tonto Avhiú –masculló en su camino al río, gracias a él, no pudo apreciar por unos segundos los ojos azules de su padre.

Si no fuera por Avhiú, ella tal vez le hubiese declarado sus sentimientos a Aaron hace mucho tiempo. Detuvo su caminata por ese último pensamiento ¿Sentimientos? ¡No, nunca! Ella no sentía nada por Aaron, más que un simple aprecio. Lo odiaba, no, no lo odiaba, solamente lo apreciaba como persona, como le había dicho a Ana, pero no más que eso. No lo amaba, nunca llegaría a amarlo, de hecho, no dejaría que nadie pusiera un dedo en su corazón, nunca. Pero de alguna forma, él tenía el don para saber como irritarla, en especial cuando le hablaba y la miraba a los ojos, con sus iris brillantes y azules.

–Tonto viejo –musitó.

Si, tonto viejo... de bonitos ojos azules ¿Por qué debían ser azules? ¿Por qué no mejor de otro color más normal, como el marrón? No, Aaron era especial en algún modo, no por nada iba a ser el sumo sacerdote. Pero era un tonto, un tonto con cada palabra.

Tan ensimismada estaba que no notó lo cerca que ya estaba del río, ni la colina abajo o la piedras del suelo. Paso por paso daba y si no volvía a concentrarse en su realidad, podría terminar mal. Sin darse cuenta que una piedra estaba en su camino, ella terminó tropezando y su cesto se escapó rodando, en camino al río. Presenció como el canasto chocó y se mojó con toda la ropa dentro. Masculló enfadada, el agua iba a arruinar el mimbre. Intentó pararse, pero el golpe de la caída, había entumecido su pierna.

–Dejame ayudarte –escuchó la reconocida voz de Aaron cerca, se pregunto qué hacía allí.

–Aaron ¿Cómo es qué...

–Avhiú me dijo que ibas a lavar ropa cerca del río, sin ningún acompañante. Estaba tan preocupado, que me pidió venir a vigilarte, pero no quería que se distrajese de su trabajo, así que vine en su lugar para que estuviera tranquilo. Dejé a Eleazar a cargo de la construcción, se que él hará un gran trabajo.

El futuro sumo sacerdote extendió una mano a Joana, para ayudarla, pero ella tuvo dificultades para levantarse.

–¿Qué pasa, Joana?

–Mi pierna, me duele, la siento rara, como si cada movimiento que hiciese me lastimara más.

–Entonces... dejame cargarte –el hombre intentó agarrar su brazo, pero ella se lo apartó.

–Tal vez pueda sola –intentó levantarse, pero cayó resignada al suelo, adolorida. Aaron volvió a acercarse para socorrerla, pero ella seguía negándose, ahora entendía de donde había sacado Avhiú esa obstinación–. Te digo que no hace falta, no quiero que me cargues.

–¿Por qué? ¿Porqué soy un viejo y tonto? –preguntó con un tono de ironía, de la misma manera que aquella vez.

–Tonto, pero no viejo –repitió también sus palabras Joana. Aaron no pudo evitar sonreír de que ella entendiese a que se refería.

–Deja de ser tan obstinada –replicó él y apretó con fuerzas sus brazos para ayudarla a levantar y después poder cargarla.

La joven mujer sintió a su corazón latiendo frenéticamente, nunca había estado tan cerca de él antes, ni tocarlo como ahora lo hacía. Ignoró todas esa señales de su cuerpo e intentó endurecer su corazón otra vez, aunque pareciese imposible en tal situación.

–Mira quien habla de obstinaciones –murmuró ella, pero él pudo escucharla perfectamente.

–En parte tienes razón, a veces pienso que somos más parecidos de lo que creí.

Sonrió a sus adentros, él estaba comparándolos, lo tomó como un cumplido, le gustaba parecerse en algo a Aaron, aunque no fuera lo mejor de ambos. El recordatorio de la ropa la devolvió a la realidad y le pidió al futuro sumo sacerdote que retrocediese por las prendas.

–Las prendas y el canasto, rodaron colina abajo al río. Debo ir por ellos –quiso obligarlo a que la soltase, por lo que Aaron la dejó sentada en una roca gigante.

–Esperame aquí, iré por tu canasto y trata de no hacer un movimiento involuntario u otra cosa estúpida que podría lastimarte peor –advirtió.

–Como si eso pudiera llegar a pasar –comentó sarcástica. Él rio entre dientes.

–Verdaderamente, humor no te falta –dijo por último, antes de irse en camino a el río. Volvió en poco tiempo con sus prendas–. Toma, sostenlas.

–¿Por qué debo cargarlas yo, si soy la lastimada? –replicó.

–Porque si yo cargara el cesto, no podría cargarte a ti –respondió con lógica Aaron. Joana suspiró derrotada e irritada, realmente Aaron tenía el don de hacerla enojar.

Luego de que ella agarrara el cesto, él la cargó otra vez en los brazos y la llevó a la carpa donde Simut siempre se encontraba. Joana intentaba no pensar de la situación y rogaba -si es que Dios la escuchaba- de no encontrarse con nadie conocido en el camino, en especial con Avhiú. Miró por algunos segundos a Aaron para observar sus ojos azules. Lo peor de todo, es que él usaba telas azules que resaltaban más el color de sus orbes.

–Espero que Simut esté disponible –comentó el hombre mayor cuando llegó a la tienda.

Ella agradeció mentalmente de que nadie conocido los haya visto, aunque eso podía ser imposible, siendo Aaron alguien muy reconocido e influyente en el pueblo de Israel.

Por suerte, Simut se encontraba disponible para atender cualquier herida. No pasó mucho tiempo para que se diera cuenta de que Joana solo tenía un entumecimiento, sin alguna fractura. Por si acaso, le dio un cuenco con una pomada para aplicarla en la pierna herida.

–Seguro ahora ya esta mejor, no es nada grave –concluyó el ex-sacerdote egipcio.

–Te lo dije –acotó Joana a Aaron en tono burlón–. De seguro no hacía falta que me cargases.

–Solo me preocupé de que algo malo te hubiese pasado –contestó el mayor molesto de que ni siquiera un gracias pudiera devolverle la joven.

–Aunque si la hubieses presionado por mucho tiempo y en el instante del accidente, entonces... tal vez... –Simut dejó las palabras al aire, sin saber como completarlas.

–¿Tal vez, qué? –preguntó la mujer.

–Tal vez si fue bueno que Aaron te ayudase, no se vería, ni estaría tan bien la herida si presionaras la pierna tan pronto como te la heriste ¿Me expliqué bien?

–Creo que muy bien, gracias Simut –el ex-sacerdote egipcio, dejó que se retirasen tranquilamente de la carpa.

Joana volvió a agradecer de que esta vez Aaron no tuviera que cargarla y así no tener que estar más cerca de él, o de su cuerpo. Ella sacudió su cabeza, en gesto de negación, deseaba olvidar todo lo ocurrido media hora antes.

–¿Te encuentras lo suficientemente bien? –preguntó el mayor preocupado a la joven.

–Claro, si lo suficientemente bien como para caminar –confirmó ella sin apartar la vista de sus pies. No debía mirarlo a los ojos, o una catástrofe podría pasar.

–¿No quieres que te ayude con eso? –preguntó en referencia al canasto. Ella volvió a negar.

–No, se lo daré a Ana para que lo lave y yo tomaré su turno la próxima vez.

–¿No está muy pesado, verdad? Sabes que no tengo problema en ayudarte, aunque sea un viejo tonto –comentó lo último con gracia, pero ella se empezaba a fastidiar de su insistencia.

–¡Estoy bien! ¿Por qué tú y tu hijo deben ser tan insistentes? –exclamó expresando su fastidio, pero sin levantar sus ojos, no debía ver esos orbes azules por nada, o la garganta se le secaría.

–¿Te refieres a Avhiú? Él solo quiere hacerte feliz porque esta preocupado por ti, igual que yo. También quisiera ayudarte y hacerte feliz.

Después de tanto tiempo, la cabeza de Joana se levantó sorprendida hacía los ojos de Aaron. ¿Había escuchado lo que escuchó? ¿Él deseaba verla feliz? Si ojalá pudiera responderle que ya la hacía feliz con solo estar cerca suyo, pero no podía. Su garganta se secó como el desierto al ver sus ojos. Maldito, tonto, viejo de hermosos ojos azules.

–¿En serio? –fueron las únicas palabras que atinaron a salir de su boca.

–Si, claro, como mi futuro trabajo de sumo sacerdote, será atender a todo aquel que venga a pedirme ayuda o quien vea que la necesite. Y yo siento que necesitas mucha ayuda.

Ella suspiró decepcionada, no era la única, jamás sería la única para Aaron o alguien especial, solo una jovencita más que necesitaba de ayuda. Deseaba retirarse, marcharse lo más pronto posible, pero cometió el terrible error de mirarlo a los ojos, y estaba pagando por eso. No podía salir, ni moverse, aunque lo quisiera. Solamente yacía allí, con la boca semiabierta, embobada por sus iris.

–Joana ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Aaron preocupado de su silencio, pero ella a penas oía palabra alguna.

–Tus ojos son azules –musitó inconsciente de sus palabras y cuando se dio cuenta de que dijo, se arrepintió terriblemente, pero no podía remediarlo, era demasiado tarde.

–¿Qué? –no es que él no la haya escuchado, pero no comprendió su acotación ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con su estado?

–¡Perdón! No quería decir eso, solo salió –se disculpó muy arrepentida e intentó encontrar una forma de remediar sus palabras.

–No, no te preocupes. No me ofende –la interrumpió Aaron tranquilo y siendo muy sincero, no le molestaba el comentario, lo tomó como un cumplido–. Y si, tienes razón, se el color de mis ojos. Se que son azules, es un color muy raro, pero mamá me decía de pequeño que yo era especial por eso.

–Son bonitos –volvió a hablar sin pensar y dejándose llevar por las emociones de su cerebro viendo los orbes. Otra vez quiso golpearse o algo, que estúpida estaba siendo.

Aaron no pudo evitar hacer una expresión de sorpresa ¿Qué era eso? ¿Un cumplido de una joven como ella a un anciano como él, otra vez?

–¿Oí lo que creí? –preguntó irónico–, ¿Será posible Señor, que esta bonita joven acaba de hacerme un cumplido? –siguió su interrogante con la mirada a el cielo.

Joana no pudo evitar ruborizarse y caer en cuenta de sus palabras ¿Cómo podría remediarlas ahora?

–¡No! Yo no quise decir eso. Lo dije por... –bajó la vista para no seguir cometiendo o diciendo estupideces a causa de los orbes índigos–. No importa, perdón por mis palabras, fueron producto de un estúpido error mio.

–¿Te disculpas por un cumplido que me dijiste? No tienes porque avergonzarte –le sonrió el hombre mayor, con intenciones de tranquilizarla, pero eso provocaba el efecto contrario en ella.

–Como digas, debo irme a avisarle a Ana de lo ocurrido y no puedo tardarme más –habló rápidamente, con intenciones de marcharse antes de pronunciar otra tontería–. Shalom, Aaron.

–Shalom, Joana. ¡Ah, por cierto! –llamó antes de que ella se marchase–. Gracias por el cumplido, Elizeba solía decir las mismas palabras respecto a mis ojos.

De no ser porque mencionó a su esposa, tal vez hubiese vuelto a la carpa sonriendo. Pero Aaron no había olvidado a su esposa y no la olvidaría por largo tiempo, de eso estaba segura, aunque recordó con exactitud sus palabras cuando le dijo "bonita joven". Si, él podría pensar que ella es una bonita joven, pero eso no significaba que sus sentimientos fueran tan intensos como los que ella sentía por él.

Llegó a su carpa confundida y angustiada sobre la situación, dejó caer el canasto en el suelo y por suerte, Ana estaba cerca para explicarle lo ocurrido.

–Muy bien, yo las lavaré hoy mientras te recuperas, aunque tú tomarás mi próximo turno –afirmó Ana luego de escuchar que se había lastimado por tropezar y caer en suelo duro.

–De eso no tienes de que preocuparte Ana, yo tomaré tú turno la próxima vez.

–Espero que te mejores Joana, pero... –comentó antes de irse y mirándola muy sonriente.

–¿Qué? ¿Pero qué, Ana?

–¿Por qué fue que te tropezaste? Siempre eres muy cautelosa.

Su tono de voz comenzaba a indagar algo que Joana sospechaba como nada bueno para ella. No pudo evitar ruborizarse, recordando la razón de porque se tropezó, pensando en él, en Aaron.

–Eso no importa, vete –contestó a la defensiva, cruzándose de brazos y desviando su cara, para que no viera su leve sonrojo.

–De acuerdo, no insisto más, pero deberás hacer que alguien te revise tu herida.

Joana se sentó sobre su cama y farfulló desinteresada del consejo de su amiga.

–Ya lo hice, Aaron me llevó con Simut –tragó en seco y deseó golpearse la cabeza ¿Para que había abierto la boca y nombrado a Aaron?

–¡Ah, con que Aaron! –confirmo sus sospechas Ana en un tono de voz burlón y risueño.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa con él? Solo tropecé y el apareció para ayudarme –respondió rápido, pero tratando de ralentizar su velocidad para hablar y no levantar sospechas de como su corazón se aceleraba.

–Que hermoso, justo aparece un apuesto hombre para ayudar a su damisela herida –suspiró su amiga y si no fuera porque llevaba el canasto en brazos, abrazaría su pecho.

–Cállate, Ana –negó levemente ruborizada y de brazos cruzados–. ¿Cuantas veces te debo repetir que solo lo aprecio como persona?

–¿En serio? ¿No piensas que tiene algo muy especial? ¿No hay nada que te guste de él?

A su pregunta, Joana no pudo evitar pensar, sin querer, en sus ojos azules, pero negó con su cabeza.

–Claro que no, ¿Cómo me gustaría un anciano anticuado de ojos azules, como él? –atragantó su lengua y se maldijo por las últimas palabras dichas inconscientemente ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta en revelar algo así?

–Te fijaste en sus ojos –canturreó Ana y luego rio entre dientes.

–Solo me fijé porque debo verlo a sus ojos cuando hablamos ¿No? –explicó en su tono más normal posible y que le dejaba su pulso acelerado. Su amiga asintió como entendiendo, pero por su sonrisa, Joana podía leer que no le creía–. Deja de perder el tiempo y lleva esas ropas a lavar.

–Esta bien, ya me voy, Shalom –saludó sonriente y sin dejar de suspirar por su amiga.

–Shalom –contestó desganada.

–Descansa, deja que tu pierna se sane y trata de dormir –aconsejó, casi en marcha.

–Tal vez lo haga, gracias amiga.

–Y ten dulces sueños, en especial si está cierto anciano de ojos azules en él –comentó lo último con sorna, antes de salir corriendo a su trabajo, pero no sin antes notar el gran sonrojo en la cara de su amiga.

–¡Callate, Ana! –gritó ella y si tuviera alguna almohada cerca, se la hubiese tirado en la cara.

Ella bufó irritada, más irritada y enojada que nunca y se recostó sobre su cama pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido la última hora y en los estúpidos, pero lindos, ojos de Aaron sobre ella cuando hablaban o la miraba, y en sus brazos cuando la cargaron para llevarla.

Rezongó otra vez, y se dio la vuelta en su cama. Estúpido Avhiú por molestarla y haberse enamorado de ella, estúpido Aaron por ser el padre de Avhiú, ser tan sabio y tener ojos preciosos, y estúpida Ana por tener razón en todo.

* * *

 **Sentía que debía hacer si o si un fic basado de mi pareja favorita, Aaron y Joana, espero que alguien lo haya disfrutado. Me encanta q el actor que hace de Aaron tenga ojos azules, porque cuando utiliza esas túnicas o su traje de sacerdote, se resaltan más.**


	2. Tentadora y malvada cobra

**Disclamair: Cada historia y personaje (o persona?) a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

Si había algo que odiaba Joana más que el dolor, era a Ada; la molesta hermana de Zípora y cuñada de Moises. Por lo que sabía de Ada es que era una de las tantas hijas de Jetro, un gran sacerdote con mucha influencia en Maian por negar de los dioses paganos y seguir al Dios de Israel. Un muy buen hombre y de gran corazón, y que instruyó sus enseñanzas en sus siete hijas.

Pues, al parecer Ada fue la única que no había aprendido nada de lo que él enseñó, porque de todas las hermanas, ella era la única insoportable. La odiaba y mucho más cuando insultaba a Ana, su única amiga desde la muerte de sus respectivas familias.

–Por lo que escuché, tus padres eran idolatras, además de que tú padre mató a el de Josué –dijo ella, como si escupiera veneno de su boca.

Joana notó bien el rostro de su amiga, avergonzado, arrepentido, afligido. Quería mucho a Ana, era una de las mejores personas que conoció en su vida y deseaba su felicidad con Josué. Era notorio la atracción que Ada profesaba hacía Josué y no desaprovechaba cualquier ocasión para desunirlos. Pero aquella ocasión, Joana sintió que la joven se había pasado de la raya.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tiró de sus cabellos e iniciaron una fuerte pelea. La pelea pronto se interrumpió con la llegada de las hermanas menores de Ada y Damarina, pero Joana estaba consciente que sin esa interrupción, hubiesen llegado a creces.

–Como me hubiese gustado arrancarle la lengua a esa serpiente –maldijo Joana, cerca de la hora de dormir a su amiga.

Ambas se encontraban en las carpa de las mujeres. Radina, Yarín y Noemí dormían, a poca distancia, estaban las hermanas restantes de Zípora; Damarina, Jerusah, Jaque y Ada. Esta última no sospechaba ni por un segundo, que a muy poca distancia suya estarían hablando mal de su persona. Pero aunque no lo sospechara, ni lo escuchara, algo no pudo evitar levantarla, una rara sensación de insomnio.

–Joana, por favor. Yo no le deseo su mal, solo quiero que me deje en paz.

Ada escuchó la voz conocida de su rival amoroso, Ana. Sintiendo una gran curiosidad, se levantó y caminó lentamente para no hacer ruido y oír a las dos amigas, que estaba segura, hablaban de ella.

–Es una maldita serpiente. No dudo que el suegro de Moises haya sido buena persona, pero dudo que esa mujer sea su hija. –Ada hubiese entrado a insultarla, pero se contuvo porque eso no sería productivo para seguir escuchando. Además, quería encontrar una forma de vengarse de la amiga de Ana y de lo que le había hecho a sus cabellos–. Me gustaría darle un buen castigo por meterse contigo y Josué. Deberíamos de decirle esto a Moises.

–Joana, nosotros no juzgamos a los demás, eso no nos corresponde –defendió Ana.

Ada rodó los ojos mientras escuchaba. Si, claro, la buena Ana haciendo su acto de niña dulce para defenderla. Pensó en la falsedad que percibía de las palabras de Ana y casi quiso reírse de ellas.

–Como digas Ana –rezongó la mujer–. Bueno, si no quieres hablar con Moises, podríamos hacerlo con su hermana. Ahora que su padre murió, ella es como la líder de su familia ¿No? O ¿Por qué mejor no hablar con Aaron? Él es el segundo a cargo del campamento y futuro sumo sacerdote, podía hablar en tu favor.

Ada escuchó una risa provenir de Ana y arqueó sus cejas confundida ¿A qué se debía esa respuesta risueña?

–¿Qué? –preguntó Joana, como si dijera las mismas palabras que pensaba la mujer escondida.

–Tú solo quieres buscar una excusa para hablar con Aaron –respondió entre risas.

¿Aaron? Se preguntó Ada, ¿Qué tenía que ver Aaron en todo? ¿Acaso Joana... sentía algo por el hermano de Moises?

–Cla-claro que no –respondió tartamudeando la otra–, quiero encontrar la forma de que esa serpiente te deje en paz.

–Ja, si claro y es una gran oportunidad para hablar con él ¿No? –dijo en un claro tono sarcástico–. Vamos Joana, yo se cuanto lo quieres y no me necesitas como excusa para hablar con él.

Ada no pudo evitar abrir su boca atónita, le era insólito lo que acababa de descubrir. Joana, aquella joven insoportable, irritante y enojada con Dios... ¿Enamorada del futuro sumo sacerdote y hermano del líder de los hebreos? Eso era oro puro. Era sabido que el segundo hijo de Aaron, Avhiú, tenía algunos sentimientos por ella, pero que ella no los correspondía, por lo que Avhiú andaba de mal humor, hasta con su padre. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

Mientras tanto, en la conversación, Joana no respondió nada a lo dicho por Ana. Era como si le quisiese dar la razón a su amiga o no sabía como defenderse de sus palabras.

–No lo creo, Ana. Nunca se de que hablarle, además, él y yo... somos muy diferentes. Yo no tengo la fe que posee. No soy muy digna, ni estoy a su altura. No soy más que una niña boba a su lado.

–No digas eso, estoy segura que Aaron disfrutaría de tu compañía, y además, él y tú tienen mucho en común, en su juventud...

–Si, si, ya lo sé. En su juventud también estuvo enojado con Dios por la perdida de seres queridos, pero eso fue en su juventud, no ahora. Ahora no tenemos nada en común, más que la perdida de seres queridos, y dudo mucho que eso a él le sea un tema muy grato de conversación –respondió en ese tono sarcástico suyo–. Además... ahora que Avhiú sospecha, será mejor alejarme de él por un tiempo.

–Si tú lo quieres así, amiga. Pero mejor dile aunque sea "es un buen día" o "espero que tengas un maravilloso día", con eso, ni Avhiú o él podrían sospechar.

–Ya lo pensaré Ana, mejor ve a dormir, es tarde –dijo lo último para cambiar de tema y no hablar más.

–Esta bien, buenas noches, Joana.

Ambas amigas fueron a dormir, sin procurar a la mujer que las escuchaba atónita, sorprendida y... sonriente. Ada se recostó en su cama sin detener su sonrisa, tal vez no había encontrado un arma contra Ana, pero si para que su amiga la dejase en paz.

Recién el sol salió, todos se despertaron y comenzaron sus tareas diarias y matutinas. Ada caminaba casi bailando, tarareando una de las tantas canciones escuchadas en las fiestas. Viró su cabeza a un punto especifico y sonrió con malicia. Era Joana, caminando con Ana, sin Yarin o Noemí a la vista. Se acercó con aires presuntuoso a la pareja de amigas que charlaba animadamente.

–¿Cómo estas, Ana? Y¿Cómo están tus padres idolatras? ¡Ah! Se me olvido, están muertos por sus crímenes –dijo lo último fingiendo sorpresa y angustia.

–Vete de aquí, Ada –amenazó Joana, mirándola fríamente, Ana mantenía su vista cabizbaja–. No me hagas...

–¿Hacer qué? –interrumpió la joven–. ¿Llamar a Moises? ¿A Zípora? O ¿Por qué no mejor... a Aaron? Estoy segura que estarías impaciente por hablar con él.

Los colores subieron al rostro de Joana y algo llegó a su mente, la conversación que mantuvo con Ana en la noche anterior. Ada mencionó los nombres en el orden que ella había dicho y dijo el nombre de Aaron tan amenazante ¿Sería posible que ella hubiese escuchado?

–Solo basta con hablar con tú hermana –trató de sonar tranquila, pero su tono nervioso le jugaba una trampa y Ada pudo notarlo.

–Por favor, no trates de disimular, las escuché perfectamente anoche.

–Escuchar conversaciones a escondidas no es buena educación –dijo Ana, molesta.

–Tampoco engañar a un joven con su padre –atajó la mujer venenosamente–. ¿O si, Joana?

La aludida bajó su cabeza ruborizada, no sabía como defenderse de su veneno. Ada había atinado contra su única debilidad, sus sentimientos por Aaron.

–Respeto mucho a Aaron y nunca llegué a tener, ni tengo, algo con Avhiú. Mi consciencia esta limpia.

–Si, bueno, no te culpo, él es un hombre muy guapo. Moises ya lo es y eso debe ser de familia ¿Ya notaste sus ojos azules? Combinan perfectamente con sus túnicas, los resaltan en gran medida –Joana volvió a levantar su cabeza y fingir tranquilidad en su tono, trató de no temblar al hablar.

–Por supuesto, debo verle a los ojos cuando me habla ¿No?

Ada continuaba sonriendo burlonamente, y Joana sintió como nunca, una sensación de salir corriendo. Nunca se había sentido tan débil contra ella, hasta ese momento.

–Lástima que no habla mucho contigo ¿No? –siguió con sorna y malicia–. Pero bueno, no lo culpo. En su lugar, si quisiera otra mujer, trataría de buscarme a alguien más sabía y con más fe en Dios. En vez de alguien que no valga la pena por estar siempre cuestionandolo.

–Mejor que una serpiente como tú.

–Pues, yo no quiero nada con él. Pero si Josué no está disponible, no me haría mal acercarme a él a través de su padre adoptivo.

–¡¿Cómo te atreves a pensar algo como eso?! ¡Aaron es alguien muy respetable y él nunca querría alguien que solo echa veneno y menos para acercarse a su hijo!

–Al menos yo si tengo la fe que a ti te hace falta.

–¡Eres una maldita... ! –Joana avanzó hacía Ada y quiso arrancar sus cabellos como hace tiempo. Ana se interpuso, pero fue en vano, su amiga era mucho más fuerte físicamente.

Pronto, entre la gente del campamento que se encontraba más cerca de la escena, presenció la pelea y algunos se acercaron a separar a las dos mujeres, otros solo se quedaron mirando interesados.

No fue una casualidad de que varios israelitas estuvieran trabajando afuera, debido a la falta de espacio en la carpa. Aaron había salido para inspeccionar su trabajo, sin que por su mente pudiera pasar que en ese instante, estuviera involucrado indirectamente en una pelea. Notó a gran cantidad de gente amontonarse en un punto fijo.

–¿Qué sucede allí? –preguntó Datán curioso.

–Iré a revisar –tranquilizó el futuro sumo sacerdote.

Su sorpresa fue enorme y todavía más porque conocía a ambas mujeres, una era la cuñada de Moises y la otra, Joana. Distinguió a Ana tratando de separarlas.

–¡Chicas, por favor! ¡Deténganse! –recién a su grito, ambas mujeres se detuvieron. Aaron miró con reproche a Ada–. No creo que a tú hermana le gustase saber de esto, Ada –la nombrada bajó su vista, con todo su cabello desordenado–. En cuanto a ti, Joana –la aludida sintió sus orbes abrirse más de lo normal, tanto por la impresión, como por vergüenza–. Que decepción –simplemente murmuró.

Esas simples palabras bastaron para hacer que Joana sintiera una gran congoja en su pecho, a tal punto de casi llorar, pero se contuvo. No enfrente de Aaron, no enfrente de todos y menos de Ada. Si Aaron ya tenía un mal concepto de ella por su falta de fe, ahora lo tendría peor por su comportamiento animal.

La gente se marchó después de que el futuro sumo sacerdote lo pidiese, y de que la pelea cesara, no había más nada divertido que ver. Ada se marchó rápidamente, pero Joana la siguió y dejó a su amiga atrás.

–¡Ni te atrevas...! –le gritó–. No te atrevas a decírselo –completó su frase en un murmullo, casi rogando, jamás se había sentido tan humillada en su vida.

Ada se dio la vuelta despacio a mirarla, siguiendo sonriendo.

–Yo no lo diré, si tú no hablas ni con Zípora o Moises del asunto de Josué ¿Está claro? –Joana asintió y dejó que ella se marchara. No sabía si confiar en esa mujer más venenosa que una serpiente, pero sería mejor mantener su boca cerrada por ahora.

Aunque odiase a Ada con todo el corazón, debía admitir que estaba agradecida con ella en algo. La noche en que atacó a Josué, en la cual se desnudó frente a sus ojos, una de las primeras cosas que hizo al levantarse y escuchar la noticia, fue seguir a Ana, hacía la carpa de Moises, donde estaba Josué.

Recordó mucho de esa noche. Los abrazos y caricias de Josué hacía su prometida, asegurandole que él nunca haría algo tan terrible como aprovecharse de una mujer y como Ana correspondió a sus caricias susurrándole: "te creo, te creo", confiando a ciegas en su prometido. Pero lo que más quedaría en su memoria, fue cuando desvió su vista hacía Aaron.

Sintió un calor en sus mejillas, y estaba segura que se coloreaban y, de no ser por la oscuridad de la noche, se hubiesen notado. Aaron se encontraba despierto, al lado de su hermano, en un simple piyama de una pieza. Su corazón latió frenéticamente, a tal punto que tuvo que desviar su mirada o no se resistiría de tener un pensamiento impropio para una joven como ella. Aaron era muy guapo realmente. Luego, recordó su condición, también estaba en un fino camisón, retrocedió un poco apenada y rogaba que aquel hombre no se fijara ni se diera cuenta de eso, que vergüenza, aunque Ana también estuviera en su misma condición, pero no importaba mucho porque era la afectada, ella y Josué, de la fechoría.

De algo estaba agradecida con Ada esa noche, en tener la oportunidad de ver Aaron más de cerca y con una simple pieza de ropa.


	3. Lecciones de baile en pascua

**Disclamair: Cada personaje a sus respectivos autores, de parte de la novela Os dez mandamentos, basada en los libros de la biblia**

* * *

Poco después de la muerte de sus hijos, Aaron se sintió incapaz de sonreír por largo tiempo, pero algo lo alegraba, y eso era tanto Dios, como los familiares que le quedaban, y la fiesta que se aproximaba también. Pascua estaba más cerca de lo que esperaba y debía empezar cuanto antes a prepararse, si era el sumo sacerdote.

–Por favor, celebra la pascua con mi familia –le había pedido a Joana una noche, después de una conversación.

Esa joven, que tanto se quejaba, que tanto estaba enojada con Dios. Él no la detestaba, todo lo contrario, comprendía su dolor y su soledad.

–¿En serio? –preguntó atónita–. ¿No te molesta?

–Claro que no.

–¿Por qué quieres que celebre con tú familia?

Aaron calló y pensó en silencio. La verdad, es que no le gustaba la soledad de Joana, le daba pena y sentía un gran aprecio a esa muchacha, que no le quedaba un familiar con vida, así como Ana, pero ella era afortunada porque ahora pertenecía a la suya al casarse con Josué.

–Porque yo sé lo que es estar solo y lastimado. En un momento de celebración tan alegre como es la pascua, no es bueno pasarlo solo. Ven con mi familia, ellos te recibirán calidamente.

Cuando llegó la noche de la celebración, se sintió feliz por la presencia de la muchacha, ella se veía tan alegre, por contrario de la mayoría de veces que lucía triste o enojada, nunca sonriendo.

Zípora y Miriam tocaron sus instrumentos y cantaron, sus entonaciones incitaron al baile a los invitados, que siguieron el ritmo de su música. En medio de la celebración, el sumo sacerdote no evitó pensar en los familiares que perdió; su padre, Elizeba, Avhiú y Nadab. Seguro ellos no querrían verlo triste, pero le era imposible no pensar cómo sería la fiesta, si ellos estuvieran presentes.

A pesar de que bailó por un rato cerca de Joana, se detuvo cuando vio a ella marcharse de la carpa con la vista agachada. ¿Había hecho algo que le desagradó a la joven? Ella estaba tan feliz y repentinamente, paró su danza y se marchó sin dar razones. La siguió hasta fuera de la carpa y la encontró, pero no mirando las estrellas como muchas veces, sino la arena, a sus pies, al suelo. Su semblante era de pena.

–Joana –la llamó. Recién lo escuchó, ella levantó su cabeza.

–Aaron –solo atinó a pronunciar su nombre.

–¿Por qué no estás adentro? Vi que te estabas divirtiendo ¿Qué sucedió? –ella volvió a bajar su cabeza como respuesta y agradeció de que estuviera oscuro para que él no viera su sonrojo. Aaron arqueó las cejas, sin comprender el gesto de la muchacha–. ¿Estas así por Avhiu?. –Ella levantó su cabeza y negó.

–No. No negaré que estoy triste por su perdida y por la de Nadab, pero no es por eso que me fui.

–¿Y entonces por qué? –siguió insistiendo. Ella tragó en seco y volvió a desviar sus ojos, con un semblante de vergüenza.

–Es que... –empezó a explicar en voz baja y dubitativa–. No soy muy buena bailarina.

El sumo sacerdote, agrandó sus ojos, más expresivo y no pudo evitar soltar una corta carcajada.

–¿Tanto por eso? No te preocupes, yo tampoco soy muy bueno, simplemente me dejo llevar por el momento.

–Para ustedes es fácil, eso de dejarse llevar, pero para mi... no lo es.

–No dejes que eso te arruine la velada.

Joana resopló como respuesta, como pensando "para ti, eso es fácil decirlo". Aaron volvió a carcajear, entendiendo su resoplido y se le ocurrió una buena idea. Extendió una de sus manos a ella, Joana elevó una ceja confusa.

–Ven, yo te enseño –la animó, pero la joven negó rápidamente y con sus mejillas encendidas.

–No creo que pueda hacerlo bien, te pisaré. Y nunca he bailado en pareja o tomada de la mano con alguien.

–No creo que sea posible que me pises, a lo mucho yo podría pisarte a ti. –La joven respondió riendo entre dientes, pero escondió detrás de sus manos la sonrisa–. Deja de preocuparte, toma mis manos.

Dudosa, correspondió en un paso temeroso y lento hacía las manos extendidas de Aaron que la incitaban a bailar. Cuando ambos pares se tocaron, ella sintió un estremecimiento, su corazón palpitando a un ritmo que podría salir por su garganta. Bajó su cabeza y volvió a agradecer a la oscuridad de que él no pudiese notar su rubor.

–No bajes la cabeza, debes mirar a tu pareja al bailar –aconsejó su compañero y ella levantó la vista de a poco. Hace mucho que no veía esos ojos azules tan de cerca–. Ahora, vamos.

Empezó con movimientos lentos, de un lado para el otro, la muchacha lo seguía como podía, pero pronto notó lo inexperta que era y los nervios que la consumían. Él se preguntó a si mismo¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? ¿Era por el baile y por exponer su inexperiencia?

–Joana ¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó a la joven que no paraba de bajar su cabeza avergonzada.

–Si –respondió como pudo. Pero la verdad, es que le faltaba el aire, él se lo estaba quitando, por cada paso que daban juntos, por cada giro y por cada mirada.

–¿En serio? Estas un poco roja ¿No estarás enferma? –la expresión de ella cambió de una insegura a asustada.

–No, debió ser por el sol de hoy, estuvo muy fuerte –dijo como excusa. La oscuridad de la noche no servía para ocultar su sonrojo en esa danza, estaban muy cerca uno del otro.

–Si, hoy hizo mucho calor. Cuidate de no estar mucho tiempo bajo el sol –aconsejó sonriendo. Lejos de responder insegura, como otras veces, ella sonrió con sorna.

–¿Siempre dando consejos y cuidando atentamente de todos? ¿Aun cuando no está en servicio, sumo sacerdote? –preguntó elevando más la comisuras de sus labios.

Aaron volvió a reír y pensó, mirando aquella expresión tan bonita de Joana, que ella se veía más bella que nunca. Su sonrisa era radiante, en especial a la luz de las estrellas y no denotaba signos de burla con malicia o sarcasmo.

–Debo hacerlo, el trabajo de sacerdote nunca acaba, no hasta la muerte.

Continuaron bailando juntos largo rato, guiados por la música que tocaban Zípora y Miriam en su carpa, no tan lejos de donde se encontraban. Algo comenzó invadirlos, algo extraño, algo que Aaron no podía identificar, pero que le recordaba a su difunta esposa.

–Bailas muy bien, para ser un viejo tonto –comentó Joana riendo, él respondió de la misma manera.

–Y tú nada mal, para ser una jovencita inexperta.

–Lo bueno de ser joven, es que uno aprende rápido –ambos dieron un giro juntos y soltaron una leve carcajada por casi tropezar con el otro.

–Tienes razón, eso no voy a negar –contestó Aaron y apretó un poco el agarre de sus manos.

Joana sintió más que nunca los ojos de él sobre los suyos, como si estuvieran estudiándola, o deseando contemplar lo más intimo de su alma. Ella aprovechó la cercanía y pudo atisbar, por un momento, lo más profundo del alma de Aaron, tan lastimada y solitaria como la de ella, pero a pesar de las similitudes, se diferenciaban en algo, y es que el alma de Aaron había encontrado consuelo en su fe, algo que ella todavía no llegaba a comprender.

–Recuerdo... –inició hablando su compañero–, recuerdo que así también bailaba con Elizeba. Ella me enseñó, aun cuando le advertí de que podía pisarla, me sentí como un total tonto e inexperto.

La cara de Joana cambió de forma muy radical y soltó sus manos de repente. Aaron no comprendió ese cambio, su expresión pasó de alegre a molesta.

–Ya me voy –dijo cortante la muchacha.

–¿Ahora? Pero no es muy tarde ¿No quieres seguir bailando? ¿Aunque sea adentro?. –Ella empezó a alejarse y negó con la cabeza.

–No, ya tengo sueño y mañana deberé de hacer mucho en mi tienda. Hasta mañana –lo saludó dándose la vuelta, pero con un semblante diferente, uno que él notó como angustia mezclada con nerviosismo.

–De acuerdo, hasta mañana –despidió levantando su mano.

Cuando ella ya no estaba a la vista, el arqueó la cejas y se rascó la barbilla, preguntándose que le pudo haber pasado para huir tan deprisa, no le creía que era por la razón dicha, pero mejor no presionarla. Volvió pronto a la carpa y notó que la música había cesado un rato, para dejar descansar a Zípora y Miriam y dar paso a conversaciones entre parientes y amigos. Se sentó entre su madre y Zípora, ambas quedaron sorprendidas de verlo aparecer de repente.

–¿Dónde estuviste, mi hijo? –preguntó la mujer mayor, agarrando su brazo con cariño–. No te vi en casi todo el baile.

–¿Ocurrió algo malo, Aaron? –siguió preguntando su cuñada.

–No, nada malo, no se preocupen. Es que... –él suspiró cansino y relajó sus músculos–. Vi a Joana marcharse y me preocupé con ella. Fui a preguntarle que le pasaba.

–Tal vez Joana sea de esa gente que prefiere la soledad, antes de las celebraciones en compañía –indagó Jocabed.

–Lo dudo, suegra –la contrarió Zípora–. La vi divertirse también, y de un momento para otro, se esfumó ¿Le preguntaste que le pasaba, Aaron?

–Si, hablé con ella. No era nada grave, me dijo que no era muy buena bailando y parece que le avergonzaba bailar frente a muchos.

–¿Solo hablaron de eso? Estuviste mucho tiempo afuera –dijo Jocabed con un aire suspicaz. Ella había empezado a notar los ojos que ponía esa muchacha en cuanto miraba a su hijo, supuso que su difunto nieto no había estado tan errado.

–No, le sugerí que yo podía enseñarle a bailar. Al principio se negó, pero finalmente aceptó y estuvimos un rato danzando afuera, creo que perdí la noción del tiempo.

–¿Y por qué no la invitaste a venir aquí, otra vez, para que se divirtiera? ¿Qué pasó con Joana? –interrogó Zípora.

–La verdad, no sé lo que pasó. Estábamos bailando muy bien, ella dice que es pésima haciéndolo, pero creo que es mucho mejor que yo –comentó lo último riendo y haciéndolas también reír a las otras mujeres–. Pero entonces, mencioné que con Elizeba también me dificultaba bailar, y que me recordaba mucho a esos tiempos con ella.

Jocabed hizo un gesto de desaprobación con su cabeza y chasqueó la lengua. Aaron la miró confundido por sus expresiones.

–¿Qué fue eso, mamá?

–Ay, Aaron –exclamó la mujer mayor sonriendo–. ¿No lo entiendes? Estuvieron un largo rato, pasándola bien juntos, hasta que nombraste a tu anterior esposa. ¿Te das cuenta que fue lo que la hizo enojar, ahora?

El sumo sacerdote negó desentendido y más confuso que antes.

–Honestamente, no, sigo sin entender –ambas mujeres negaron y comenzaron a reírse de la expresión del hombre, que se hacía más confusa por cada carcajada–. ¿Qué es lo que causa tanta gracia?

–Nada, hijo.

–Estos hombres, son muy distraídos ¿No, querida suegra? –dijo risueña Zípora.

–Y ustedes, las mujeres, son muy pretenciosas ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

–Querido Aaron, querido hijo mío. Ya que Miriam acaba de casarse, y Moises aún tiene a Zípora ¿No has pensado conseguirte una nueva esposa, también?

–¡¿Qué?! –preguntó casi exclamando indignación–. ¡Qué cosas dices mamá! ¿Una nueva esposa? ¿Y después de Elizeba? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Y qué tiene que ver todo esto con Joana? ¿Por qué no dejan de reírse?

–Para ser sumo sacerdote, sigues siendo muy distraído, hijo mio –contestó entre risas Jocabed–. A este paso, no me dejarás vivir para volver a verte casado.

Aaron negó un poco ruborizado, sin lograr comprender alguna palabra de las dos mujeres. Aunque en el fondo, de solo pensar en Joana, no sabía porque, su corazón ya no latía con la misma velocidad que antes.


	4. Bonita joven de labios carmines

**Disclamair: Cada personaje a sus respectivos autores, de parte de la novela Os dez mandamentos, basada en los libros de la biblia.**

* * *

No era bueno que Aaron albergara pensamientos así, siendo el sumo sacerdote, y menos por una jovencita que tendría edad para ser su hija, pero Joana había cambiado tanto que ya no miraba a la misma niña que se quejaba por todo y cuestionaba a Dios, ahora era una mujer hermosa y madura, que amaba, era alegre y compasiva, y su sabiduría se acrecentaba cada día.

Cierta vez, mientras hablaban después de la pascua, notó sus labios carmines, muy resplandeciente a sus ojos, pero intentó ignorarlos en todo lo que quedó de su charla, aunque le fuera imposible. La verdad, es que Aaron no sentía algo especifico hacía Joana, ella no era más que una muchacha, nada más. Pero hasta hace poco, se sentía tan raro cerca suyo, comenzaba a tener pensamientos que no eran puros cuando, sin querer, en sus charlas, desviaba sus ojos a sus labios rojizos. Se preguntaba, que sería sentirlos, pero sacudía su cabeza y desviaba esos pensamientos.

Lo peor de todo es que Joana empezaba a vestirse con tonos de rojo, a diferencia de antes que se vestía en tonos azules. El tono rojo en sus vestidos, resaltaban más sus labios.

Sus sentimientos a ella no eran de amor. No, no los era, su hijo Eliazar, estaba equivocado. Sus sentimientos no eran más que una gran preocupación y respeto. Por eso, cuando supo del secuestro de mujeres, suspiró de alivio de saber que a ella no se la llevaron, pero una enorme angustia lo invadió en cuando se enteró de que había sido herida. La visitó tantas veces y en una de sus visitas, la encontró durmiendo.

Ella lucía tan endeble, tan dulce, hermosa, preciosa. Aaron acercó su mano a su cabello, pero luego retrocedió asustado, tantas veces pensó que se veía linda y ahora, resplandecía eso sumado su delicadeza, mientras dormía.

Ella se movió hasta finalmente despertarse, habló y mucho, pero él miraba embelesado esos labios carmines, que no podía apartar su vista. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esa muchacha, que tenía edad para ser su hija, debía ser poseedora de labios tan rojos? Y la vez tan bonitos y seductores y... tentativos.

Apartó su vista en un movimiento brusco, acto que alertó a Joana.

–¿Aaron? –preguntó ella, en medio de la charla–. ¿Te pasa algo malo?. –El negó esquivo, formando una sonrisa forzosa.

–Claro que no –contestó desviando sus ojos a cualquier punto, menos sus labios.

–Parecía que viste algo que te aterró mucho –comentó la mujer riendo entre dientes. Aquel acto hizo que sus labios se vieran más grandes y carnosos de lo que eran, y sus dientes se reflejaron más brillantes.

–Pues... algo así –comentó en voz baja y con los ojos desviados.

Esto no podía ser cierto, Eliazar no podía tener razón, él no podía volver a enamorarse y menos de una joven de edad para ser su hija.

–¿Algo así, que? –siguió ella su interrogatorio, sin borrar su sonrisa.

Él jugó con su vista, y pasó los ojos por toda la habitación, buscando alguna excusa o tratando de cambiar de tema, no podía mentir, ni decir falsos testimonios y menos como sumo sacerdote.

–La carpa de Ana es muy bonita –atajó a decir para cambiar de conversación.

–¿Eso era lo que temías? ¿Esa es la razón por la que no dejas de contemplar todo el lugar, a tal punto, que no tienes tiempo para mirarme a los ojos? –interrogó con indagaciones.

–Eh... –balbuceó algunas palabras ininteligibles, sin procesar las preguntas de su compañera, pero al instante agrandó sus ojos sorprendido, cuando las procesó–. Espera, ¿Te diste cuenta de que yo... no te miraba a los ojos?

–Claro, tú siempre eres de una mirada muy penetrante y nunca temes ver a los ojos de tú acompañante cuando hablas. ¿Cómo podría pasar desapercibido las desviaciones de tus ojos?

–¿Qué tienen de especial? –preguntó emitiendo una risa nerviosa.

–Son... –ella bajó su cabeza y Aaron estiró su cuello, curioso de tal movimiento tímido por su parte–. Son azules y yo... –Joana se volvió a interrumpir, antes de inhalar y decidirse a continuar su declaración–. Y yo siempre pensé que eran muy difíciles de pasar desapercibidos. Personalmente pienso... que son especiales.

Si antes estaba sin habla, ahora no sabía con que respuesta lógica contestar. Se sintió halagado, no era la primera vez que Joana le decía esas palabras, pero en aquel momento, no se sintió tan jubiloso, como ahora.

–Tú también eres especial Joana –la aludida inclinó su cabeza, incrédula de su cumplido–. Quiero decir, pienso que tus labios... son muy bonitos –quiso tapar su boca y golpearse como reprimenda de habersele escapado tal confesión que nunca planeó decir.

–¿Es... es en serio?

–Si –aunque quería morder su lengua, esta se movió sola y continuó su confesión, con todo el pesar de su dueño–. Digo, cuando sonríes, tus labios se agrandan más y pienso que así se ven más bonitos.

Ella agrandó más su sonrisa, casi como respuesta al cumplido.

–Entonces... tal vez deba sonreír más seguido, si eso hace que me vea mejor –comentó y carcajeó–. Estoy tan terrible en este estado, aunque agradezco a Dios que mis heridas estén sanando.

–No te ves tan terrible, te ves linda. De hecho, siempre te ves linda.

Quiso cerrar su boca y una vez más, habló sin su permiso ¿Cómo podían sus sentidos engañarlo y poner sus sentimientos tan expuestos como si nada? Y cuando se refería a sentimientos, no estaba infiriendo en que eran románticos o algo por el estilo, por supuesto que no, porque no estaba enamorado de Joana. Los ojos de la muchacha no paraban de brillar y sumado a su sonrisa, hipnotizaron a Aaron de tal forma que no podía alejarse, solamente deseaba acercarse más a ella, mucho más de lo que nunca había estado.

–¿Siempre? ¿Así lo crees? –preguntó usando un tono tan inocente como feliz y esperanzador. La esperanza de que él tal vez pudiera corresponder a sus sentimientos.

–Bueno, yo... –no sabía que decir, porque podría responder con cualquier estupidez que lo pondría muy expuesto. No estaba de más decir, que ahora se estaba aproximando mucho a ella mirando sus labios, como si estos lo llamaran.

–¿Tú qué... Aaron? –lentamente, ella empezó a corresponder sus miradas, y también a acercarse de manera un poco... peligrosa.

–Yo... –eso no era correcto, si seguía así podría infligir alguna ley y él era el sumo sacerdote, más que nadie no podía infligir la ley–. Yo olvidé que iba a decir...

Posó su mano en la mejilla derecha de Joana y la acarició con mucha suavidad, como la última vez que la había visitado. La joven le volvió a sonreír muy afectuosa por la caricia, el no tardó en corresponderle y aproximarse más. Faltaba poco para sentir los labios carmines de la muchacha sobre los suyos.

–Joana, he vuelto –saludó Ana entrando en la carpa. Ambos retrocedieron rápidamente asustados, como si hubiesen sido atrapados en medio de una fechoría. Ana alzó sus cejas sorprendida ¿Había visto, lo que creyó ver?–. Shalom, Aaron. No esperaba que Joana estuviese en compañía –dijo tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no reír o hacer una mueca que delatara sus intenciones.

–Solo vine a verla, shalom también, Ana.

–Perdón si les interrumpí algo –continuó la joven. Aaron reaccionó en un respingo y casi tartamudeó en su respuesta.

–No-no no interrumpías nada, ya me iba de todas formas. –El sumo sacerdote dirigió la vista a la joven herida e inclinó su cabeza como forma de despedida. Joana notó que él no la miraba a los ojos otra vez y realmente estaba muy nervioso–. Shalom, Joana.

–Shalom, Aaron –contestó ella.

Después de despedirlas y marcharse de la carpa, Ana soltó la risa reprimida mientras estuvo él presente.

–¿Ustedes estuvieron a punto... –pero antes de terminar sus palabras, fue chitada por su amiga, que lucía avergonzada por el acto casi hecho.

–Silencio, Ana. No lo digas en voz tan alta.

–Está bien amiga, pero debes admitir que no pudiste evitar tentarte ¿No? –acotó con sorna, le parecía hilarante las reacciones de ambos, tanto de Aaron como Joana.

–Lo sé, eso no fue... no hubiese sido correcto. Si nosotros hubiéramos hecho... lo que estuvimos a punto de hacer... no, no quiero ni pensarlo –se estremeció de solo recordar el momento.

–Si, es verdad, no hubiese sido correcto. Pero él lo quiso y tú sabes lo que eso significa ¿Verdad?.

Joana asintió lentamente, sonriendo a tientas, si, sabía lo que quería decir Ana.

–Tal vez, es probable que él sienta lo mismo... es solo una pequeña posibilidad –no quería tener falsas esperanzas.

Aaron llegó a su carpa inquieto, con el corazón palpitando y las mejillas encendidas, empezó a caminar en círculos por la habitación. Eso que estuvo a punto de hacer de no ser interrumpido por Ana, pudo haber sido una falta muy grave. En el fondo agradecía a la joven de haber llegado justo a tiempo, pero por otro lado, no dejaba de pensar en la incertidumbre que le provocaron esos labios y que ahora no podía dejar de pensar en ellos. Eliazar llegó al poco tiempo también, había estado buscando a su padre en el trabajo del tabernáculo, el sumo sacerdote estuvo mucho tiempo de descanso. Cuando lo encontró dando vueltas en su carpa, no dudó en preguntar.

–Papá ¿Qué te pasa? No volviste al tabernáculo ¿Ocurrió algo muy malo para que estés así de inquieto y rojo? ¿El calor te afectó mal?

–No es nada grave, hijo... es que yo... me tardé por algunas razones. –Trató de explicar sin contar tanto de los hechos, pero sabía en el fondo, que debía hablar de ese tema con alguien cercano. Decidió que no con Moises porque él ya tenía muchos problemas de por si.

–¿Cuales razones? ¿Y por qué estas así? –insistió un poco su hijo por que lo contase y Aaron se decidió a resignarse.

–Bueno, tengo este problema –inició tranquilo, pero su corazón todavía temblaba de la emoción por lo casi ocurrido–. No puedo dejar de pensar en... los labios de Joana –susurró para no ser oído por nadie y mirando a su alrededor, con seguridad de que nadie lo haya escuchado.

–¿Qué tienen? ¿Tienen algo grave? –preguntó su hijo confuso.

–No, no tienen nada grave, todo lo contrario, son perfectos –mordió su lengua, le era su perdición ser tan bocón, desde niño que tenía ese problema–. Lo que quiero decir, es que hoy, cuando fui a visitarla a la tienda para ver si se encontraba bien, en nuestra charla, yo...

–¿Tú? –preguntó su hijo, curioso en lo que contaba su padre.

–Yo no dejaba de mirarlos y tuve el osado pensamiento de querer aproximarme a ellos... y casi lo hice, de no ser por Ana –su hijo alzó las cejas más o tan sorprendido como Ana cuando lo aconteció–. Estuve a punto de cometer tal falta y estoy muy arrepentido. No quería, pero al mismo tiempo, quería. No sé porque me estoy contradiciendo, pero es así. No se que me pasa, Eliazar. Es como si algo me obligara o me hipnotizara y no puedo controlarlo.

Su discurso fue interrumpido por las carcajadas de su hijo. Aaron se detuvo confuso ¿A qué se debía esa risa? No había contado nada gracioso, todo lo contrario, algo muy grave ¿Y Eliazar respondía con una carcajada?.

–¿Por qué te ríes, hijo? No te conté nada gracioso, no le encuentro la gracia estar muy cerca de infligir una de nuestras leyes.

–Tienes razón, papá. No es gracioso eso y no fue precisamente eso lo que me causó la gracia. Fue el que no te dieras cuenta de tus acciones por Joana, ni tus sentimientos hacía ella. Lo que tanto te llena de incertidumbres, papá, es algo muy simple y es llamado amor –como siempre, o cada vez que tocaban ese tema, Aaron no evitaba sonrojarse y molestarse.

–¿Otra vez con eso? Ya te dije que yo solo le presto atención porque está herida.

–Si, claro –dijo con sarcasmo y burla–. Y por esa razón quisiste aproximarte a sus labios. Papá, estas enamorado.

–Basta con eso, Eliazar, no es gracioso y no es verdad.

–Entonces, papá, dime; si no estas enamorado de Joana ¿Por qué otra razón más desearías acercarte a sus labios, sino es más que para besarla? Un hombre no besa a una mujer, al menos que la ame.

–¿Quién dijo que quería besarla?

–Creo que tú, cuando afirmaste que te deseabas aproximarte a sus labios –su padre desvió su vista, buscando en su mente alguna excusa para refutarle, pero era innegable porque esas razones tenían lógica y coherencia. Al notar su frustración, Eliazar sonrió y se le ocurrió una idea–. No te preocupes, papá. Hay una solución muy simple para acabar con este problema.

–¿En serio? ¿Cuál, hijo? ¡¿Cuál?! –preguntó exaltado y ansioso por conocer la solución a su dilema con la muchacha.

–Cásate con Joana, así no sentirás culpa si vuelves a desear besarla.

Aaron rodó sus ojos y decidió ignorar el consejo de Eliazar, así como sus carcajadas. Por nada en el mundo se dejaría convencer de que la razón de su extraño comportamiento era a causa de tener sentimientos románticos hacía Joana. y mucho menos con el recuerdo de su querida Elizeba en mente.

–Deja de decir tonterías y volvamos al tabernáculo, estoy seguro que Itamar no podrá hacer todo solo.


End file.
